mending a broken hart
by Maya2735
Summary: what if lucas picks riley and maya starts to step back again will anyone notice? what if a new group of friends enter maya's life and even a new crush? What if she wins a trip all summer to the city of arts Paris will they let her go? will lucas notice that she is missing? Will he try to get her back? will jealousy torment him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note :Hi guys hope that u will like this first chapter vote and comment if you want me to continue on writing it and have a great**_

 _ **day**_

* * *

 **Maya 's pov:**

 **I knew deep down how he felt. He was in love with her. His eyes were a shade brighter around her. His laugh, when shared with her was a bit louder. He kept no air or space when he sat next to her, and he seemed to stand back and admire her all the time.**

 **I was there to watch, to see the boy I love, falling for my best friend, and him catching her while she fell for him. I was there to hear them talk about their shared night calls, their inside jokes and nicknames. "Princess", he called her and she called him "hero" They grew closer and no one knew that I cried of heart break for nights, I guess no one cared. No one was there to notice, but it wasn't a surprise because I always came last.**

 **I was never into collecting pity, or crying in public. I kept a faint smile and played the role that I am supposed to fill, "the best friend". I drew back a little , giving them space to explore what they can be, and my heart stopped beating when I saw that he didn't notice my absence. He never asked why I stepped back, he never cared.**

 **I smiled all day and cried all night. Why did I fall for him when he was already taken? Why did I picture a future with him when he saw only her? Why did I believe in him mending my broken heart, and lightening my dark dungeon? Hell, he managed to make it even darker.**

 **We're in high school now, It's been three months and all I managed to do was draw and paint. I stitched my broken heart, or tried at least with paint and brush strokes. I engraved my helpless tears on all canvas and my teacher appreciated it. I think that was the only bright side in my unreciprocated love.**

 **My art teacher, Mr. King, kept on praising me and allowed me more than once to display a painting in his art shows. "Unveil your talent to the world." he said but he didn't know that my world, Lucas, had other plans.**  
 **He fell for Riley and I can't blame him. He fell in love with the good one, as he referred to us, once explaining why debating was fun, because it has two sides. Good, and bad. I was the latter.**

 **I had gotten noticed by few people in my classes, and some were really trying to break my firm walls and get to know the real me, but I was so afraid. I was afraid and tired of getting hurt again, of having shadows as best friends and of having half friends.**

 **"Maya?" a girl in my history class had called out. I think her name was something that went along the lines of Mary, Maria, Mirium.**

 **"Hey," I replied shortly because I didn't know her that well.**

 **"Hey, this week I'm having a party, and only few people are invited, so we decided to invite you." She replied, giving me a red color invite card.**

 **"We? Not to be rude, but why did you invite me?" I asked doubtfully.**

 **"We, as in my friends and I, and because you seem fun and interesting." She smiled and nodded as if approving her own point of view.**

 **"Well, thank you. I will try my best to be there but who are your friends?" I asked with a faint smile.**

 **"Great! My name is Helen, and you'll know my friends when you come to party." She informed me. How the hell did I think that her name has something to do with Mary?**

 **"Mary is my second name." She laughed as if she could read my troubled face.**

 **"Cool, Helen, and thanks for the invite." I beamed.**

 **I placed the invite on my desk and rested my head next to it, with my hair creating curtains that kept the light of the day away. I enjoyed the silence, but it didn't last for long because I heard a high gasp. And guess who it is? Yeah, Riled. To my dismay, we still share the same classes. I still consider her as my sister, but she's no longer there, and she's always flirting with Lucas.**

 **"Oh my god, Maya! You got an invite to Mary's party!" She shouted happily while jumping around like a child.**

 **"Yeah, I guess I did." I replied, not knowing what all the hype was about. I mean, it's just a party.**  
 **We were invited to tons before it, but I guess it's just Riley being herself, a ray of sunshine. The ray that was holding Lucas's hand as she showed him the invite, and his bright green eyes traveled between the lines on the paper and his girlfriend's happy face. They announced it last week, and never asked, or told me. I just heard from Zay.**

 **"You don't get it Maya! This is like a party just for the elite…I wish we were invited." She said sounding disappointed.**

 **"You didn't?" That information shocked me. People loved Riley, and if they didn't invite her, they should have invited Lucas. He's the captain of the basketball team, the quarterback of the football team, and the captain of the debate team.**

 **"No, we didn't." Lucas said clearing his throat. These are the first words he said to me all week.**

 **"Oh." I simply stated, not knowing if I was expected to continue talking to him.**

 **"Maya, come to my house the day of the party I'll help you pick out an outfit, and the right kind of makeup!" Riley offered hopefully.**

 **"I don't know Riles, I'll see." I smiled weakly, not wanting to deny her offer immediately.**

 **"I miss us Maya, please come." Riley begged in a tone that showed guilt, sadness, and pleading.**

 **"Okay," I agreed, even though it was the last thing I wanted.**

 **"Yay! Just don't forget our friendship when you befriend the elites." Riley said with a hint of playfulness, and I fought myself to keep quiet and not to reply with a snarky remark saying "Oh, just like you forgot all about me?"**

 **"Maya won't forget about us princess. She will always be there." Lucas replied, assuring his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head.**

 **Is that what he thought? Did he not notice me taking steps back away from them? Didn't he notice my absence? I guess not, but I promise to you Lucas Friar, I won't always be there. I'll move on. I will let you go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ppl out there Plz read, vote and review ^^ hope that you enjoy reading this can't wait to hear what you think about it**

 **Maya's pov:**

 **I built walls between me and him. Yet He didn't care to break them. Instead he just helped me while building them. He promised that our friendship will never change but guess what? It did. It changed and now it is on the verge of disappearing.**

 **Today, was Helen's party and here I stood in riley's bedroom listening to her ramble about Lucas and how perfect he is. Her words were like knifes stabbing my heart but she didn't notice. She was just living happily and falling in love endlessly.**

" **I was hoping to get invited too" she sadly cried as she took a seat in the bay window**

" **Why didn't they invite you and Lucas? You are popular?" I honestly still didn't get why they would invite me but not them.**

" **I don't know. I really don't. But you are lucky Maya after this you will be invited to all parties and you will be acknowledged by all" she informed smiling at me and I just nodded letting silence take over us.**

" **Maya, you know that you can tell me anything right? We are sisters you know" she said trying to decipher why I wasn't as energetic as usual and her use of the same words reminded me of the campfire. How much grief is in me? For how long will I still hang on the idea of "Lucaya", stupid Zay and his stupid ship names?**

" **yes I know" I replied giving her a faint smile but deep down my heart was yelling on top of its lungs you changed riley you changed**

" **You will turn all heads the moment you enter Maya. You look amazing" riley tried to change the subject as she read my discomfort**

" **Thanks" I said looking at the summer dress that I was wearing. It was creamy white with tiny little red flowers. It was simple yet elegant. It didn't hug my body tightly but loosely fell and covered my body till my knees. It left my back exposed only few strings drawing crosses on it. I paired it with red ballerinas and a red purse. I used no makeup as usual and did my hair in a messy bun with few stubborn hairs circling my face.**

" **You better get going Maya. The party started ten minutes ago. And Lucas will be here any second now. We are going to watch a movie tonight and we might have our second kiss. I am really eager but waiting for him to make a move" riley chanted happily while her eyes looked at the sky dreamily.**

" **b..best of luck with that riley" I smiled at her while my heart stopped beating…It was finally broken. They are going to kiss.**

 **As I walked to the door I kept my head down trying to avoid the coming tears. Are they going to kiss again? "Of course they will. They are in a relationship Maya! A freaking relationship!" a voice in my head answered.**

 **I was too busy controlling my bursting emotions that I didn't notice that I bumped into a wall. I was going to fall from the contact but warm hands crept around my back and saved me from falling. I knew who it was without looking up. The same scent from the campfire saluted my nose and overwhelmed my senses. A fragrance of mint and the woods embraced me and I nearly hugged the person back but I knew better.**

" **Maya" he said looking down at me and I met his eyes. A strange look covered his face and he was kind of struck.**

" **Thanks Lucas" I said while pushing myself away from him and he slowly allowed me to take a step back.**

" **going to the party?" he questioned while his eyes still studied my outfit and I felt uncomfortable under his gaze; my cheeks were becoming redder and I didn't want him to notice.**

" **Yes" I replied briefly**

" **You need a jacket with that dress Maya. The weather isn't that cool" he informed while a troubled look took over his features**

" **I am sure that I will be okay, Lucas. But thanks for your concerns. I need to go so see you around." I said moving away from him.**

 **God, how his simple words can draw a smile on my face! How having him near me makes butterflies erupt in my stomach endlessly! But sadly he didn't care…he didn't know that while his hand came in contact with my bare back it sent chills all over me…he didn't know that I love him but I guess that I need to mend my half heart and move on.**

 **Reaching the house of Helen, I was welcomed by loud music and few people on the deck. Helen saw me and came running to me. She introduced me to all. It was a small party of nearly twenty people.**

" **These now are the elites and the future elites" Helen introduced**

" **But why me not Lucas or riley?" I questioned because I didn't feel like an elite. I was just a broken girl, with half a mum,a missing father and halves of best friends.**

" **We saw the art in you. We saw the talent, fire and true friend in you and we like that. We especially invited you because someone insisted" she smiled while looking at me**

" **Who?" this sounded all like nonsense because I didn't know the majority of the people she introduced me too**

" **Noah king" she said while looking at a blond guy.**

 **He was walking toward us with a smile playing on his lips and all I could say and utter was the word "hot". His hair was bond and curly. Some hairs fell on his forehead brightening his stormy gray eyes making them pop. He looked as if he walked out of magazine. I didn't know that was staring until I heard Helen playfully clear her throat and nudge me.**

" **Maya, this is Noah king" she said nearly laughing as I blushed**

" **Nice to meet you Noah" I said in a low tone as he stretched his hand to shake mine**

" **The pleasure is all mine Maya" he smiled at me and I blushed more…I usually react this way only with Lucas…why am I bring him up now? I need to forget…**

" **Thanks for inviting me to the party but do you mind me asking how do you know me?" I said in the nicest tone that I can master not wanting to sound rude**

" **Does the last name King remind you of anyone? And we also share the same school but I am one year older than you" he informed with an amused smile**

" **Mr. King of course; my art teacher. That guy is awesome." I smiled at the memories of my first paintings being sold at some exhibitions of his.**

" **Well that awesome guy is my dad. I saw you in some of his art expositions and in school and I like to know you better" Noah explained**

" **Oh" was all I can say and I can assure you now that my face is redder than a tomato**

" **I am an artist too by the way and your works captured me. Art kind of runs in our genes and I would love to show you some of my paintings if it is okay with you" Noah continued while I felt his gaze still on me and that Helen disappeared**

" **Sure" I say politely at least this might be a chance to gain new friends or a crush and move on from Lucas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and Plz if you enjoyed this fanfic vote and review so i will have a reason to continue it ^^ hope that you are having a great day ^_^**

 **Maya's pov:**

 **"** **So do you always allow strangers to enter your room?" I questioned with a smile playing on my lips.**

 **I was now in Noah's room. He lived in a huge house next to Helen's. His room was anything but simple. The wall behind his bed was used as a canvas for different doodles. They were painted in different colors yet harmonious. All the furniture in his room was black and very modern. Yet, his room was a bit disordered like mine. On the right side of his room paintings and drawings were laying on the floor one on top of the other and I wanted to dive between them and study each detail and technique.**

 **"** **Do you accept the invitation of all strangers and go to their rooms?" he asked grinning while firing back at me amusingly**

 **"** **Touché" I replied while shaking my head and I guess that he saw how eager I am to study his paintings so he simply nodded for me to go ahead and follow him.**

 **He took a bunch of them in his hands and walked closer to me. He was very near and I can smell his fresh scent of perfume. It somehow reminded me of Lucas's, and how I loved the scent of the latter!**

 **Why Maya? Why do you have to mention him whenever you are next to a guy! You need to forget him Maya. I kept on blaming myself endlessly for being interested in my best friend's boyfriend.**

 **I looked at the painting that Noah was holding and I was amazed. Every past thought vanished as I looked at a parody of "starry night by Vincent van Gogh" but a woman figure was added. She was watching the stars as she held a baby…I wonder who is she, maybe his mother?**

 **"** **She is my mum…she passed away and these paintings keep her alive" Noah said and sadness overtook his voice.**

 **I heard the agony clearly in his words and I didn't know what to do. I was not used to these kinds of situations. I cannot comfort people. I am not a savior. I am no Lucas. Dammit Maya focus on the broken boy next you!**

 **"** **My dad left when I was a kid" I blurted the one thing that came into my mind and it surprised not just Noah but I was shocked too because I was opening up to a complete stranger.**

 **"** **I am sorry" Noah said as he connected his stormy emotional gray eyes with cold sea foam eyes**

 **"** **I am sorry too buddy" I said averting my gaze from his while a blush started to color my cheeks**

 **"** **Let's move to another painting shall we?" he suggested and I just nodded in acceptance.**

 **His art was so vivid and colorful. His paintings were so vibrant and full of life. They simply stole my breaths away. His techniques were the same as mine but last month I discovered some tricks that I will share with him one day if this grows into a friendship at least.**

 **We forgot about the party outside and ended up spending the whole time in his room; him on his bed and me sitting on his window seat. We talked about art and even Mr. King my art professor; his dad joined us for a short while. The latter was first surprised than thrilled to find out that Noah and I finally got to meet each other. Noah told me that his dad talked about my paintings a lot and he even felt jealous sometimes when his dad compared his paintings with mine. This made me blush even harder and harder…**

 **"** **It is already 10:30 Maya. And your curfew is 11:00pm right?" Noah asked me. He was now sitting beside me while we drew the moon and stars.**

 **"** **Yup, without riley it is 11:00 but with riley it reaches out to midnight." I informed him about the rules that my mum made.**

 **"** **Lucas's girlfriend?" Noah questioned as he stopped drawing and focused his attention on me.**

 **"** **Yeah…" I said feeling my heart break into million pieces again. This fact will never be easy to announce will it? You need to forget Maya…You need to let go I kept on telling myself**

 **"** **You like him?" Noah said but he made it sound like a statement of facts and not a question**

 **"…"** **I couldn't utter anything and why should I Noah is a total stranger. Why should he care while my best friends didn't?**

 **"** **You know what Maya…He does not deserve you. I may not know you and you have every right to keep your feelings about him a secret but let me tell you that I noticed the real you; Maya. You have this sad look in your eyes and if it is caused by him and he does not notice it. Then forget about him. Maya, you may act like a strong girl but deep down there is a broken kid inside you. You suppress it and do your best to hide it fearing to open up and be rejected but I promise you that you will find the right person who will mend that broken child in you and put your pieces together. You deserve the world Maya and this is from the view point of a stranger who cares and not someone wearing the façade of a best friend. Move on May."**

 **I didn't manage to utter anything after that. Tears formed in my eyes and started to wander on my cheeks. I didn't want to cry in front of anyone let alone a stranger. But how the hell did this stranger knew me so much? How did he read behind my strong girl mask? But all his words were true…Lucas didn't notice me or my pain. Lucas didn't care. He has eyes only for riley. He loves her not me. She is his Topanga. I really need or even have to move on. I need to let go and distance myself from him as love interest and a half best friend. These ideas clouded in my head and were suffocating me but a strong hand dropped on my shoulders circling me and bringing me closer to Noah. This affectionate action brought me back to the here and now.**

 **"** **Thanks" I said leaning closer to him. And I guess that he understood my need for a silent moment to recollect myself so he just smiled and hugged me tighter.**

 **"** **So let's go I will drop you home" he said as I stopped crying.**

 **"** **Drive? You have a car?" I questioned**

 **"** **Got it last week it is a range rover" he said proudly and I just smiled and nodded as he talked endlessly about his car and how awesome is it. Boys and their cars I thought but his smile made me listen to him even if I had no interest in such topics.**

 **"** **Can you drop me off at the Matthews's?" I asked as Noah started the engine of his gray car.**

 **"** **Sure…But promise me to sleep with a smile on your face?" he questioned as if fearing that my heart will break when I meet riley and Lucas again**

 **"** **I cried enough tears tonight" I informed but in a playful way**

 **"** **More than they will ever deserve" he stated with resentment clear in his tone**

 **"** **They are good people you know?" I wanted him to know so because it is the truth.**

 **"** **If you say so…" Noah continued but sounded unsure**

 **"** **If you meet them you will love them and know why I stepped back. They are good people. They deserve happiness, especially riley. She is my only sister." I smile as Noah seemed to nod as if agreeing.**

 **The rest of the ride was silent but comfortable. It is wired how a stranger can bring you so much comfort with mere simple gestures. I hope that Noah now can consider us as true friends. It will be great to have him around to have a shoulder to cry on and an understanding soul to help you through life.**

 **Noah opened my side door as we reached riley's house. He insisted on walking me to the door and waiting until riley or anyone opened it for me. He is a gentleman at heart like luc…forget him Maya! We knocked few times and then riley opened the door and to say that she was surprised is an understatement.**

 **"** **Riles, this is Noah and Noah this is my sister riley" I introduced them and let them ask the usual typical introductory questions and then Noah said that he needed to make sure that I am alright and that he needs to go.**

 **"** **But before going back I need to know Maya, do you consider us as friends now?" he asked while his eyes sparkled in hope.**

 **"** **Friends" I nodded at him with a growing smile and his next action shocked me and riley. I froze as he leaned in and kissed my cheeks and a small gasp skipped my lips while riley's eyes glued on us. Then, Noah smoothly walked away wishing me goodnight and reminding me of my promise.**

 **"** **God Maya, He is hot! And what did you promise him? Oh my god Maya you have to tell me everything." Riley said as she closed the door. She was nearly jumping of joy and I can see excitement sparkle in her eyes.**

 **"** **Who is hot?" this question echoed in my ears because of Lucas's velvety voice. How the hell does his voice sound like music to me? Damn him and his voice! There he stood now in front of us waiting for an answer.**

 **"** **Noah king" riley answered simply**

 **"** **And how do you know him? And why are you talking about him?" Lucas asked while his eyes drifted from riley to me and continued to study me as he did before the party. His action made me so uncomfortable that I needed to do anything to break free from it**

 **"** **Stop being such a jealous boyfriend Lucas. Riley just stated the truth the boy looks like a freaking model an ultimate boing! And he dropped me off that how she knows him." I said while moving away from him and all I heard was an "oh" so I did care.**

 **I took the jacket that I wore off and that is when I heard riley yell in sudden happiness and that caught me off guard. Did Lucas propose to her or something? Did he announce his eternal love for her? Was coming here a mistake? These questions took over me but riley erased them as she shouted my name.**

 **"** **Huh?" I was lost at the moment and afraid of what might come next**

 **"** **Is that his jacket?" riley asked and I let go a breath that I didn't know that I was holding.**

 **"** **Yeah…" was all I could answer because a certain cowboy was burning wholes in my head with his intense gaze.**

 **"** **Such a gentleman!" riley said approvingly**

 **"** **He is the best" and with my last few words I saw Lucas fist his hands as if I insulted him. What did he want? He must be uncomfortable with his girlfriend praising someone else.**

 **"** **I need to go home riles." Lucas said and she just nodded at him dismissively not giving him much attention but just focusing on me and asking me billions of questions all at once.**

 **But Lucas didn't care he just looked unusual and a bit wild like Texas him. He shot me a one last look that made me shiver and walked out brushing his right arm with my left one as he walked away. Now one question now troubled me "what the hell is wrong with him?"**

 **Author's question: what do you think about Noah? and should "Noya= Maya and** **Noah** **" be an item?**

 **what about driving lucas mad with jealousy? and do you want to hear lucas's pov?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: hello guys hope that you are having a great day**

 **Plz vote and review this chapter to get the next one**

 **Maya's pov:**

 **Riley's endless questions didn't let me sleep last night. She wanted to know all; how did I meet Noah? Why did he invite me? What did we talk about? And the moment I said he invited me to his room, riley jumped of her bed and started yelling and singing "Maya and Noah under a tree…" which led to the awakening of all her family members and the outburst of Mr. Mathew about no one kissing no one and how me or riles will never sit under a tree with any boy. But Topanga saved the situation and calmed him down.**

 **Now it was 7:30am and we needed to go to school but I was very tired. I honestly started to regret coming here directly after the party. I knew that riley would become hyper when I mention that I spent all the time with the same boy. But now I had to suffer from the outcome, exhaustion.**

 **We were waiting for Lucas Zay and Farkle. They made us agree to walk together to school every day. And I used every second of this belated arrival to relax and collect more energy. But my rest wasn't that long as we heard the boys announce that they are here and that we needed to go down.**

 **The walk was nothing but the usual; riley and Lucas walked a step away from us and Zay Farkle and I talked about the usual nonsense. But one thing was different and that was the amount of times I caught Lucas looking to his left studying me. I didn't know why but even if I caught him staring he won't avert his gaze away unless riley held his hand tighter or called his name.**

 **We continued in the same routine; we reached the school ground said hello to some of our friends, caught up with them and then moved to our neighboring lockers. But when I opened mine the routine collapsed. I gasped as I found a sunflower. I delicately held it closer and felt all eyes on me.**

 **"** **There is a note with it, Maya" Farkle pointed at the piece of paper that was glued to it.**

 **"** **I was passing by a florist when this caught my eye. It reminded me of your golden locks little one. Have a great day and see you around" I read the note and riley responded to it with few jumps a squeal a happy cheer and then a hug.**

 **"** **It must be from Noah" riley sang**

 **"** **We don't know that" Lucas spitted the words out and seemed to be annoyed. Is he really that cold, cold to the point of not caring about my happiness or feelings? Am I nothing to him? Why does he hate me so much?**

 **"** **Who is Noah?" Zay asked bringing my attention to him**

 **"** **A friend" I said simply and then a blush crept to my cheeks as I felt two soft yet strong hands cover my eyes and I knew who it was because of his perfume scent.**

 **"** **Noah" I said it confidently**

 **"** **You are not playing this right little one! You are supposed to wait until I ask you to guess" he laughed then let go of me and that is when stuck my tongue out earning a small laugh from him.**

 **He was wearing a gray shirt and it made his handsome perfect features pop. He looked amazing and his eyes sparked at me and I nearly forgot my friends but then someone or to be exact Lucas had to clear his throat.**

 **"** **Sorry guys, this Noah king and Noah these are Zay, Farkle, Lucas and you already met riles" I said and he nodded saying hi to all of them**

 **"** **So do you like the flower?" Noah asked cutely as he focused his gaze on me and I felt my cheeks becoming red as a tomato**

 **"** **It is beautiful thank you" I replied turning y gaze from him to the flower and back at him and truly meaning each word**

 **"** **You are more than welcome little one. So what about walking you to your classroom?" he then asked while winking at me and if I can go redder trust me I would have**

 **"** **Noah, I did not know. We kind of have a group routine…" but I never got to finish that sentence because riley jumped in and told him that it is more than okay.**

 **Yet as I said good bye to my group Lucas's gaze was dark and dangerous. It said anything but okay. It sent shivers down my spine as he looked at Noah with hate? This made me feel obliged to protect my new friend so I moved away with Noah without giving my group a second look.**

 **"** **He wants to shoot me in the head" Noah said playfully**

 **"** **I noticed his gaze too and I am sorry Noah. I will talk to him later on" I apologized for the stupid action of Lucas**

 **"** **No need. Let him be. He might be jealous, you know?" Noah uttered and with that I started to laugh or giggle. Is this Noah's effect or the effect of the idea of Lucas being jealous over me?**

 **"** **He might be jealous because of your good looks but not because of our friendship" I said as I collected my breaths**

 **"** **So you think I am hotter?" Noah smirked while stopping in front of my classroom door and looked at me amusingly**

 **"** **I never said so" I denied in a rush feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment**

 **"** **But you admitted that I look good" he winked at me playfully**

 **"** **That's a general truth, boing" I answered carelessly**

 **"** **What's a general truth, Maya?" Lucas questioned annoyingly as he and the rest of our group reached us**

 **"** **Noah is good looking guy" I replied but my tone was low as if I feared Lucas's reaction but such strange tone didn't matter. I forgot everything as Noah laughed then kissed my already burning red cheek and promise to meet me at lunch.**

 **However my moment of shock from Noah's second kiss didn't last because as he headed to his class, I regained consciousness again and felt the same shiver down my spine which is why I looked directly at Lucas to find him looking at the fading figure of Noah with fisted hands and a death glare.**

 **I do really need to tell him to back off! He cannot treat Noah that way. Noah is one of the greatest people ever met and he deserves all our respect.**

 **Wow! When did I become this protective of Noah? I just knew him and I am already planning a fight with Lucas for his sake! I guess Noah broke my walls and gained my friendship and respect. I can't wait to see him at lunch.**

 **Author's question: should Noah ask** **Maya** **on a date? and do you want lucas's pov of what is happening ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I hope that you are having an awesome day ^^**

 **This is the new chapter where Lucas starts to experience some faint jealousy moments.**

 **Vote and review to get the next chapter**

 **& thanks ^^**

 **Lucas's pov:**

 **Something is deeply wrong with me. Why do I feel the need to kill Noah and shelter Maya away from his gaze? I have riley and I am perfectly fine with her. I mean riley is my Topanga.**

 **I picked riley for a very specific reason and I have to hold on to it. Riley is a ray of sunshine. She brightens my mood and helps me through hardships. My life with her will be a piece of cake. We will marry in collage like her parents then have two children a boy and girl, a girl that she will name Maya.**

 **Maya, the blond beauty who is haunting not only my thoughts but also my eyes, she sitting right there in front of me while having our history lesson and our sittings have never changed. I don't seem to have the will to give this place up. Her golden locks today are tamed. They didn't fall on my desk because she made them fall on her right shoulder. I miss how distracted I used to get because of them. Sometimes when putting her right elbow on my desk her locks fell all over my desk, tempting me to pass my fingers through her silky strawberry scented hair. But now Maya might be avoiding me because of my treatment for Noah.**

 **Noah I clear despise and loath him. He paved his way into my group way too fast and both girls adore him. I mean come on even Farkle and Zay approve of him and why? Because he bought a stupid sunflower to Maya and made her smile! What is so special about him? I am sure that I can make her smile and even giggle!**

 **Zay even started a stupid new ship "Noya". How lame is that ship and why does Maya blushes around him? Did she fall out of my love and fell in love with another guy? Was she mistakenly in love with me? Why did this idea bring me such pain! I have riley so why should I care! Dammit Lucas! Just focus on Mr. Mathew's lesson!**

 **As I tried to focus and hear what Mr. Mathews was rambling about the bell ranged announcing the end of this session. Riley looked at me and smiled but I was in no mood to return the gesture but riley being riley didn't notice a thing. She just stood and walked to Maya's table. They started talking about Noah the second we left the classroom and I saw a huge smile forming on Maya's face.**

 **"** **His room is so artistic. He drew different doodles on one wall and stand together in total harmony" Maya informed with a dreamy gaze. The same gaze she used when talked about that one near kiss, Texas, the moon, the stars and the campfire but I guess that that memory faded. With such discovery I felt the same faint pain clutch my heart; the pain that came with Noah's existence in Maya's life.**

 **"** **You visited his room already?" Zay asked astonished and I found myself eager to know the answer but why did I care so much?**

 **"** **Yes, we kind of skipped the party yesterday. We spent the whole time in his room talking and drawing?" Maya said while blushing at the past memory. That is when my hands fisted. I was full of rage. Even if Maya is not my girlfriend, she has no right to go to a boy's room.**

 **"** **You don't even know Lucas's room or mine but you already know Noah's. Things are moving way too fast with both of you" Zay teased and for some freaking reason he kept looking at me with mischievous smile drawn on his face.**

 **"** **Don't blame her Zay! I mean he invited her to an elite only party. Then, he praised her works and announced himself as a fan. Adding to this that he is an artist himself a cute one if I may say" riley informed shyly**

 **"** **He is more than that. I mean he is hot and an ultimate boing. But more importantly we share various common points. We are both artists and we both experienced loss. Yet Noah is stronger than me. I got a lot to learn from him and he promised to be there. Imagine a stranger knowing how to touch your heart and decode your personality with simple words. Noah did that. I feel like I knew him for years and I may also say that I saw his soul" Maya described while the smile on her face grew wider and at that moment my pain spread all over. Even if she loved me, she has never said that I decoded her or that she saw my soul. Why am I comparing myself to Noah? I chose to be just her friend. But now the distance is growing between us and I feel like a stranger.**

 **"** **Wow Maya that's really deep" Farkle commented slyly**

 **"** **Well Noah deserves every word" Maya said shyly**

 **"** **Maybe one day will go on a double date" riley suggested in a singing manner**

 **"** **Fingers crossed" Maya replied and at that specific moment my pain doubled and her words for a reason haunted me. She moved on Lucas! And you have a girlfriend who is right beside you. So why am I feeling this way? Why do I want to abduct Maya and keep her in my room where Noah won't reach her? WHY?**

 **"** **Lucas you have been awfully silent. Are you okay?" Zay asked and I swear to god that his mischievous smile was getting wider. As if he knew that I was in pain…as if his eyes were reading my discomfort when Maya showed interest in another boy. I knew that he was the leader of lucaya ship and he told me that I will regret sinking it. But at the time I didn't believe him but now I guess this is just the start of my punishment…**

 **Yet I was confused. Am I in pain because I lost a friend or a beloved?**

 **And not to show this I just nodded and kept my gaze away from everyone praying that my puzzlement will end by lunch time.**

 **Author's questions: Double date in the next chapter: yes or no?**

 **Should Noah offer Maya some help to make Lucas jealous? Or really fall for her?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I hope that you are having an awesome day ^^**

 **This is the new chapter of Maya and Noah's lunch.**

 **Vote and review to get the next chapter**

 **& thanks ^^**

 **Maya's pov:**

 **As soon as I entered the cafeteria, aromas from different foods mixed and saluted my nose. Yet, I wasn't that hungry. I wasn't even relaxed. I lost my appetite because of the intense gaze that kept following me all day. Lucas's stare kept on burning holes in my head and I can sense that he was full of anger. But I didn't know why? Did I offend him in anyway?**

 **I looked at him and saw his green eyes studying me. They weren't like usual; not warm green. They were wild and baffled. Noticing my confusion and he held my gaze. He will always make my heart skip a beat even if we are away, talking to different people and not together. Why do I still feel so hurt and when will this agony end?**

 **"** **May, are you okay?" the unfamiliar voice pulled me out of my deep scary dungeon of sadness.**

 **And when I looked next to me I found Helen right by my side. She is one the most known girl elites in our school; she is pretty, rich and not the stereotypical queen B. Helen is the epitome of kindness after riley of course.**

 **"** **Sure thing, Elen" I weakly smiled at her and I guess she either believed me or at least she didn't want to push me to answer in front of everyone.**

 **"** **Want to have lunch with us?" She smiled at me happily while inviting me to the one table that no one can get to without being an elite and I was surely surprised.**

 **"** **Me?" I replied in the most surprised tone I can master**

 **"** **Yes, you silly. I told you that now we consider you a part of the elite. You are our new addition and there will always be a chair for you on our table" Helen continued and to say that only I was surprised will be a lie, Riley's mouth was wide open and even the boys were kind of shocked.**

 **"** **Thank you Helen. I am really honored to be picked by you and Noah. But I already have a group of mine and I cannot leave it behind. I knew them for years now and I can't just detach myself from them we are kind of a family. Yet if Noah joins you today I will too because I promised him to have lunch with him. Thanks again" I smiled at her hoping that she won't be disappointed or angry**

 **"** **See May, this is why we picked you and not another student. You just passed our test. You are loyal and appearances do not matter to you. I told you are a perfect fit and you will be welcomed in our group forever. There will always be a seat ready for you. So join us when you want." She smiled at me approvingly and then out of nowhere hugged me and right at that moment I felt like I gained a friend who appreciated the things that my group is starting to ignore and overlook.**

 **"** **By the way I knew that Noah was having lunch with a girl but I didn't know it was you. He is really happy and enthusiastic about it. Talk about the devil." Helen continued to ramble. But when saying the last part I swear to god that she and riley both had the same amused and excited expressions. They made me feel as if they are watching a chick flick of some sort.**

 **"** **Little one, are you ready to have lunch?" Noah asked as he reached me. Did I ever say that this boy is handsome? Well he is! His smirking face looks like a divine faultless painting. Now thanks to my thoughts my cheeks are growing redder! Dammit!**

 **"** **I am always ready, Boing" I joked at him and somehow my appetite was back.**

 **"** **Boing? What does that mean little one?" his smirk grew even wider while hearing the first nickname that I gave him. And I saw that riley was about to clarify it to him so I ushered her not to.**

 **"** **That is for me to know and for you to find out" I playfully returned the smirk.**

 **"** **Soon enough I will but for the moment let's go and have lunch. Shall we?" he said as he offered me his arm and I without a second thought intertwined our elbows and looked at my group and Helen to find all but Lucas looking happily at me. All but him had a cute gaze as if they were watching a romantic movie. All but Lucas, he was glaring at me and Noah and if looks could kill Noah and I will be six feet underground by now. And I needed to move as fast as can away from his suffocating gaze.**

 **"** **See you guys later on" I said in a low tone while looking at my feet as if they became the most interesting thing in the world. And I hate to admit it but my appetite was lost again. Why did Lucas hate me so much? Why doesn't he want me to be happy! What did I ever do to him?**

 **"** **Bay window in three hours?" riley asked excitedly and I just nodded at her while Noah led us away from my group.**

 **Our few first steps were silent. It was a comfortable silence; Noah's presence there was somehow soothing and I didn't want to interrupt such moment afraid of saying something wrong. Different conversations and voices kept flowing our way as the cafeteria crowded with people. I thought that Noah was going to lead us to the elite table but to my surprise he didn't. After buying both our lunches and ignoring all whines, complains and threats he led us to an empty table.**

 **"** **Little one, don't let him bring you down." He said gaining my attention as we sat in front of each other.**

 **"** **I don't know what is wrong with him but I feel like he grew to hate me. I didn't do anything wrong Noah. I didn't. He picked riley over me and didn't care to tell me. He dated her in front of me without questioning if I was hurt or not. And now he hates me? Why! Am I that bad, that worthless to him? " my voice became shaky and I felt the tears forming in my eyes so I just averted my eyes away from Noah and focused back on my food.**

 **Noah's next move made me gasp. He swiftly moved, took a seat beside me and collected me in a tight hug. I didn't know how can such a stranger offer me this much warmth and comfort while my crush/ best friend was doing nothing but crushing my heart to dust.**

 **"** **He does not deserve you, little one." Noah continued and at that moment I just hugged him back and let my tears fall. Yet Noah didn't push me to stop crying he just held me tight and allowed me to let go.**

 **"** **Thanks Noah" I said as I sniffed away my tears**

 **"** **You are more than welcome little one and just keep in mind that you are a great person and friend. And if that stupid boy hates well it is his loss…but I still think he is jealous" Noah informed**

 **"** **Well whatever explanation he can offer does not allow him to treat you in a bad way too!" I shook my head disapprovingly**

 **"** **He can glare however he wants. It does not matter to me as long as I can make you smile" Noah said I saw a faint blush creep in his cheeks but I decided that I might be hallucinating.**

 **"** **You do make me happy." I said simply and now it was my turn to blush.**

 **"** **Glad to know so" Noah informed but instead of his usual happy smile or teasing smirk his face now was sending a death glare to a person who sat behind me and when I looked at that direction I saw Lucas sharing Noah's hateful glare.**

 _ **Author's questions: do you want to read lucas's pov of lunch? should i make Riley a good or a bad friend :3 ? Double date next ? and do u have any ideas that you want to see happening if so tell me.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I hope that you are having an awesome day ^^**

 **thanks for all your votes, reviews and views :)**

 **glad that u like this fanfic :D**

 **This is the new chapter centered on Maya & Noah**

 **Vote and review to get the next chapter**

 **& thanks ^^**

 **Maya's pov:**

 **Lunch was great. Noah is amazing and his company makes me happy. Even though he kept shooting death glares at Lucas from time to time he stopped as soon as I noticed. He kept his attention on me and tried to brighten my mood with his wild childhood stories. I wish I knew him when he was little. Just imagine a short form of Noah. How cute will that be!**

 **A small Noah with curly golden locks fallen on his forehead while his playing tag. His stormy blue eyes full of mischievous happy sparks! Oh my god why am I imagining Noah in such cute ways! Dammit my daydreams made me blush again forgetting that he is walking me to class.**

 **"** **You are blushing little one" he said teasingly as if he can read my mind.**

 **"** **No I am not! And don't look me in the eyes again son" I said bringing back the old Maya act playfully**

 **"** **Well your sea foam eyes are a distraction to me so I will keep that advice in mind" he said with a winning smirk and right then I blushed deeper and I knew that he planned this.**

 **"** **Dammit boing! Make me blush again and I will rip your head" I said threatening yet my tone was full of teasing**

 **"** **But I love it when you blush" he informed while he nodded as if to emphasize his point and to that my cheeks heated more and if I can get redder believe me I would have.**

 **After such conversation we continued silently to my classroom. When Noah wasn't looking I gazed at him for few moments. He is really is different from any other friend I have. He cares for me and treats me like I come first. And I love being someone's priority…I never felt like this and Noah is making me adore every minute of his attention.**

 **We were now in front of my classroom and I was about to say bye to Noah but he grabbed my hand and pulled me too hard chest hugging me tightly. I didn't gasp this time but I was just surprised for few second and then I started to enjoy his warmth. I didn't know why he was treating me this way. I didn't know why he is protecting me, fighting my battles or embracing me but I loved every moment of his nearness and closeness.**

 **"** **If I made you uncomfortable with my teasing then I apologize for it. I never want you to hate me or distance yourself away from me." Noah apologized and his voice was sad and sincere and to prove him wrong I snuggled closer to him and smiled.**

 **"** **I am lucky to have you around" I honestly informed him because at that moment for once in my life I felt that I mattered to someone. And even though it was not my crush it still sent warmth in me.**

 **"** **Same here little one" he said letting me go while returning my smile.**

 **"** **How? And why?" I questioned knowing that I didn't offer him anything. I just added Lucas's anger and my sorrows to his list of problems**

 **"** **Meet me at Topanga's after school and I will tell you" he promised.**

 **"** **Lucas will be there…" I said knowing that my friends are going to meet there. To be truthful I just wanted to avoid any tantrum that Lucas can throw these days. At least until he tells us the truth about what is going on that cowboy mind of his?**

 **"** **We are not doing anything wrong Maya. We are two friends who like to go out. And if he tries to ruin our day in any way I will face him. Maya you are way stronger than this. He shouldn't intimidate you." Noah uttered and I nodded like a little girl. Seeing this Noah pinched my cheek playfully then started running while yelling bye. This made me smile. How can this new friend of mine make me happy and care for me while my real life best friends are doing nothing but being oblivious to my feelings.**

 **As I entered my classroom, I saw everyone in their usual sittings. Only my seat was empty and looking at my friends; they were busy talking and none of them noticed my arrival. Lucas and riley were clearly flirting and Farkle was chatting on his phone. I felt invisible to them and suddenly I needed Noah again. I needed his comforting existence badly.**

 **"** **May" Helen yelled as she noticed me and I smiled at her. She walked to me gleefully and that is when riley and the rest noticed me.**

 **"** **Elen" I replied simply knowing what was coming.**

 **"** **So? How was lunch? We saw you hugging and it was so cute." She said while her eyes sparked in happiness. She is just as hyper as riley isn't she? I can see her yelling "yeyyy" or dancing and having her own anthems.**

 **"** **Lunch was great and Noah is a great guy." I said not wanting to dive into the details. But somehow I felt the same uneasiness as Lucas's gaze came back to burn wholes in my head. But this time I looked at him kind of rudely telling him to stop it but he didn't.**

 **"** **Come on May! I need more details!" Helen begged but I was saved by the bell. So she huffed as she walked back to her seat saying that this is not over.**

 **To surprise all and even my teacher I walked at the very back and sat next to Helen. I saw riley's shocked expressions but when I sent her a smile she just smiled back and focused on the lesson but from my place here I can see that Lucas was tense. But I will learn to let go.**

 **After class while I gathered my things riley and the rest came to me questioning my unexpected change of sitting but I just played it cool and told them that I can focus more when I am sitting at the back far away from the teachers. I guess that riley believed that because she didn't pressure me with more questions but Lucas's gaze tormented me. It made me wish to yell at his face wide and clear that it was because of him, because of his obliviousness and anger.**

 **"** **So do we go directly to Topanga's?" Lucas questioned while his angry deep green eyes kept on studying me like they did all day.**

 **"** **About that…" I said hushing afraid of his reaction but remembering Noah's words I decided to stay strong.**

 **"** **What?" Lucas asked as anger started to show clearly in his voice and for some reason Zay patted his shoulder as if telling him to calm down.**

 **"** **I am meeting Noah there." I simply informed and the results of my words astonished me. I saw Lucas's hard gaze soften and break but I decided that I read a lot into it and just let it go.**

 **"** **Oh" he replied and I just nodded…why is he having such schizophrenic behavior these days?**

 **"** **Are you a couple?" riley asked as bluntly as usual**

 **"** **No we are best friends" I said hoping that Noah will accept such title.**

 **"** **Best friends for now" Noah said as he popped next to me and I just smiled looking at him to find out that the glare contest between him and Lucas started again.**

 **"** **Can we walk as a group?" I asked Noah hoping to end these hateful glares**

 **"** **As long as you are walking with me, I don't care" he said nodding and I blushed faintly.**

 **"** **I hate you Noah. I know that you make me blush on purpose" I said hitting him lightly on his chest with the back of my hand**

 **"** **Well as I said earlier you are cuter when you blush" he playfully said while riley started to "aw" at us and as Noah started to lead the way to Topanga's.**

 **"** **So tell me why are you putting up with all my drama Noah?" I asked as we took two seats away from my group.**

 **"** **I am going to be honest with you Maya. When I first heard of you I was amazed because my dad kept on telling me about this new student who has an amazing talent. He kept saying that you are an artist at heart. He showed me some of your works and I loved them. Yet in them I saw what my dad might have missed I saw pain; the same pain that my paintings hold. Then when I saw you at my dad's exhibition I was sure that you went through hardships. Your smile was sincere but it didn't reach your eyes. I couldn't talk to you that day because you were surrounded by a group of fans and I just didn't have the confidence. But when the party came and we shared our pasts; my dead mother, your runaway father and our working parents I knew for sure that you are as hurt as I was. You showed the people around you a strong façade Maya but I saw through it and I felt my heart aching to help you. I went through this May but Helen and my dad helped me through it. Yet you had no one Maya. And I felt as if I saw my old self and I feel the need to help you." Noah said as he reached for my hand and held it in his bigger hand. I looked down at our hands yet I felt ache again. Am I just a charity case for him? Is he going to leave as soon as I get better? I knew that this was too good to be true.**

 **"** **So I am a charity case to you? And once you complete your job you are going to leave?" I said hushing with a cracking voice pulling my hand away from his while tears formed in my eyes.**

 **"** **No Maya! I will never leave! I will always be by your side. And you are no charity case Maya Hart! You are a strong cookie who a shoulder to lean on just like I needed one back at the day. Little one I see myself in those blue orbs of yours and as I once needed comfort I am offering it to you. Maya I care about you." Noah pleaded**

 **"** **You called yourself a cookie" I joked hoping that Noah will get that I am thankful for every word he said and for every true feeling he had for me.**

 **For once I mattered first.**

 ** _Author's question: what do u like to happen next a date or just mere friendship? Who do you ship more lucaya or Noaya ? Next chap will probably be from Lucas's pov. Let the jealousy begin!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I hope that you are having an awesome day ^^**

 **This is the new chapter : first step?**

 **Vote and review to get the next chapter**

 **& thanks ^^**

 **Maya's POV:**

 **"** **What is the most embarrassing awkward moment you had to go through?" He asked while his eyes twinkled in amusement**

 **"** **When riley reviled my feelings to Lucas. I felt as if I was caught doing something wrong…" I answered never looking his way.**

 **I promised him to be strong and to move on but every time Lucas's name pops into my conversations I fell my heart turn into mere dust. It breaks and falls apart. It doesn't beat anymore. He took my heart and left a void.**

 **"** **Little one, you never openly spoke about him. Try to tell me about him and I will listen maybe talking will help you let go" Noah said as he side hugged.**

 **Whenever I feel hurt I see it mirrored in his eyes; But how? I feel as if he is sharing whatever my soul is trying to hide and conceal. As he reached for my hand I felt my cheeks turning a deep shade of pink but to be fully honest my heart didn't skip a beat the same way it did with….**

 **Noah brought me closer and as I laid my head resting it on his shoulder I felt comfortable and safe. I told him all in these last few days. He knows me as good as riley used to but he didn't push me to change. He allowed me to speak, to breathe and slowly discover what is right and what is wrong. I am blessed to have him as a best friend.**

 **"** **I saw Lucas first but I didn't fall for him as fast as riley. Honestly, I liked how he looked from the very first moment but then my feelings started to grow. They didn't start out of the blue. I didn't push myself on him. He was putting thought in our banter and games. He cared about the slightest details in my life. He helped me to forgive, to control my temper, even to believe. I saw how he stole glances and stares at me. God! We shared stares and moments of total silence just trying to read each other's minds. I promise you Noah, I tried to deny my feelings yet his small gestures made it impossible. Then riley found out and pushed him and me into a relationship. But I guess that he didn't see me that way. Our first date was awkward…he stayed stiff and silent. The only time he tried to talk he told one of the stories he told riley. I felt as if I didn't matter as if I was just a substitute forced on him. I felt like nothing. Then he started to put a show of love triangle; he nearly kissed me and apologized for it after a second fearing that riley would know. I didn't matter. I never came first and I knew that the end is near…He never saw me as anything but a best friend or maybe nothing more than a friend." I said letting out a deep breath that I never knew I was holding**

 **I don't know what it was but I felt slightly better. It might be Noah's tight hug and his closeness or me finding someone to finally share my emotions with. But for the first time in months I felt better. Somehow Noah knew this. So he just nodded giving me time to breathe and savor this slight happiness.**

 **"** **Better?" he asked after five minutes but he never allowed me to move out of his grip**

 **"** **As always as long as you are here yes!" I smiled hoping that he will sense the truthfulness of my words but also to never notice the blush that is creeping in my cheeks.**

 **"** **I like having around too, little one" he said happily and we just continued to sit on that park bench for the rest of the evening.**

 **Deciding that it was too late Noah didn't allow me to walk home. He drove me back. And as usual him being the gentleman he is; he walked me to my threshold. He was cracking jokes all the way and made me tearfully laugh. Can I consider him my guardian angel?**

 **While I was looking for my keys in my disordered bag I felt Noah's gaze on me and it made me once again feel comfortable but I wanted to know why he was watching me struggle silently and not making fun of my chaos.**

 **"** **Noah?" I questioned while looking at him stormy gray eyes. They looked innocent, warm and compassionate.**

 **"** **Maya hart, will you give me the honor of going on a date with me?" he question and I was shocked and out of words.**

 **My mind went blank and I didn't know how to respond. Why is he asking me such a question? Why is he interested in me? Did he not get that I am still hurting because of Lucas? Is this a pity date?**

 **"** **Noah you don't have to do this. I don't need pity dates. I will move on when the time is right" I clarified gazing now at the cold floor.**

 **Yet his next move was abrupt and I didn't see it coming. He took a step closer to me, held my chin and moved it up so I was now looking at him; at his stormy eyes and at his comforting features closely.**

 **"** **Maya you don't need pity. For god's sake Maya you are not broken! Forget about such stupid viewpoint. Maya you are a diamond in the rough. You don't know how beautiful you are. How cute you are. How honest, clever and witty. Maya, I am not here to fix you because you are perfect the way you are…I learned to like you Maya with all your small imperfections. And I will be the luckiest boy out there if you accept to go out with me." He uttered and for the very first time I cried out of joy, I come first to Noah.**

 **"** **But what if I still can't forget about…." I need him to hear the truth but my sentence was never finished as Noah hugged me**

 **"** **We will take it very slow. We will take baby steps and see what happens but if you want to let go at any moment I won't hold you back." He promised me while kissing my head**

 **"** **What if it becomes complicated? I don't want to hurt or lose you. God knows how much you mean to me Noah and I can't lose anyone else; especially you Noah. I can't lose you." I said hugging him tighter as if trying to show him how much he meant to me.**

 **"** **I will always be here no matter what. You will never get rid of me I promise" he said while stepping back and doing a scout like promise which made me laugh.**

 **"** **Okay then I will go out with you Romeo boy" I said smiling as wide as possible and I truly felt happy and blissful**

 **Hearing my word Noah being Noah hugged me and started to spin us around while laughing then he kissed my head and went home promising me to call as always. We did really become close and our phone calls lasted hours and hours but I felt happy sensing that someone cared and I did really care for Noah.**

 **After losing sight of his figure, I went inside my house. Right at that moment, someone threw his weight on me and all my instincts said to yell and hit him. But I relaxed as I heard a "Yyyyyyyyeyyyyyyyy" and looked at riley who now crushed me in a long hug.**

 **"** **Riles, I can't breathe" I said trying to move away from her crushing hands**

 **"** **Sorry peaches" she said while moving a step away and I just nodded**

 **"** **So what are you doing here?" I questioned because I knew that riley hated being in my neighborhood**

 **"** **Well since it is the weekend and you never came to my house or call anyone of us, we came to see if you are okay." She informed**

 **"** **We?" I said brusquely**

 **"** **Zay, Farkle, Lucas and I" she explained while nodded and gestured to my nearby sofa.**

 **"** **Hey guys and thanks for coming" I waved avoiding looking at Lucas**

 **"** **So Noah?" Lucas asked and his voice sent chills in me. It was deep and somehow troubled.**

 **"** **Yes Noah" I said smiling as the name rolled out of my lips**

 **"** **We heard everything Maya and we are glad that you decided to move on, isn't that right Lucas?" riley said and I sensed some possessiveness in her tone as if she trying to prove that she owns Lucas. And to answer her question Lucas just nodded and I knew that they were glad to get rid of my unrequited love but how can my best friends be this cold about my own feelings.**

 **"** **You have been spending all your free time with him" Farkle spoke as if blaming but why did he care while he protected riley's feelings never caring about mine?**

 **"** **Yeah, he is the greatest" I informed not caring about Farkle's tone**

 **"** **Well we are going to Topanga if you want to join" riley asked and I just needed to decline. I wasn't up for seeing her and Lucas flirt in front of my face to tell me to back off.**

 **"** **I am tried maybe the next time guys" I said and they just nodded and started to walk out of my house.**

 **"** **You did the right thing Maya. I shipped and maybe still ship lucaya but your happiness is way more important. Keep your head up high beauty and trust me they will know your worth soon enough. But at the moment just be happy with Noah. He seems like a great guy. And if you ever need me I am phone call away" Zay informed while smiling at and giving me a bag with my favorite** **donuts** **.**

 **"** **Thanks Zay." I hugged him happily knowing that a friend of my old group still cares about me.**

 **Author's questions:** **do you want to read Noah's Pov?**

 **some ppl still want it to be a lucaya, should it be? do u want to hear a jealous lucas talk?**

 **Bad riley falling in trouble and missing maya ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I hope that you are having an awesome day ^^**

 **Since so many ppl are commenting, reviewing and reacting to the chapters**

 **i decided to give you a second chapter today :D**

 **hope that you like it and thank you soooooo much for reading my story**

 **This is the new chapter is a bit of everything**

 **I am still collecting votes : should it be Noya or Lucaya?**

 **Vote and review to get the next chapter**

 **& thanks ^^**

 **Maya's POV:**

 **"** **soooo?" she teased as soon as she saw me entering the classroom**

 **"** **So what Elen? And hey guys" I said waving to riley Lucas and Farkle.**

 **They all replied casually but one. As always his gaze was intense. It made me feel as if I am a project of his and he is studying me watching my moves and anticipating my moods. Why the long gazes Lucas? Why are you making me so uncomfortable? Why are you making me shiver? Why are you making my mission to forget you impossible?**

 **I took my new seat behind Zay and next to Helen. Yet even though I was behind Zay's bigger figure I still felt the presence of Lucas's eyes on me. How and why? Isn't he afraid that riley will notice him and have an outburst or change her appearance to god knows who this time?**

 **"** **What is new between you and Noah?" Helen asked with the happiest grin ever.**

 **"** **He asked me out." I said cheering. Knowing that Noah is interested in me and that he wants to be around me makes me happy.**

 **"** **awww you guys will be our school's hottest couple." Helen cheered loudly getting the attention of everyone**

 **"** **Elen shh, we are going to take baby steps. We are not a couple yet" I informed feeling embarrassed**

 **"** **But come on Noah is a total heartthrob so dreamy" she said and I couldn't do anything else but agree**

 **"** **I know and I am happy to have him by my side. It is just that I don't know." I said and an image of Lucas and the campfire popped in my head making me look at the latter to find him looking directly at me. What should I do?**

 **"** **Does he make you happy?" Zay questioned after witnessing my uneasiness**

 **"** **yes." I replied confidently**

 **"** **Are you comfortable around him?" Zay continued**

 **"** **Totally" I replied nodding**

 **"** **We noticed already that he makes you blush so you like him complementing you. Now last question can you imagine yourself falling for him or being with him forever?" Zay questioned and at that moment Lucas suddenly stood**

 **A life with Noah? Falling in love with him? It will be easy, easier than a life with Mr. Cowboy. I will be comfortable waking up every day to those golden curls and gray stormy eyes. I won't have to compare myself to my perfect sister/best friend whenever she is around. I will be lucky to have Noah around. I will become more confident. We can draw together and help each other grow. Noah becoming mine and me becoming his doesn't sound bad at all it sounds good or even great. An easy life full of love and friendliness will be heavenly; but won't it turn boring because it lacks fire and passion? These ideas made me blush fiercely and somehow Helen caught it and started to cheer louder and jump around.**

 **"** **Noya, Noya, Noya. Yeeyyyyyy" she yelled and hugged me and as she let me go allowing me to breath I saw Lucas angrily walking out of the classroom with riley on his tail. God knows what's wrong with them.**

 **The tension never died all day between Lucas and riley and whenever I looked their way I saw Lucas's clenched jaw and fisted hands while riley kept a scared sad look. I tried to talk to riley to make sure that she is okay but either Lucas or Helen will tag alone with us. I guess that I need to visit her afterwards to check on her. She might have forgotten about our sisterhood and the ring power but I didn't.**

 **Not seeing where I was going I bumped into someone. I thought that I was going to fall but strong hands caught my waist keeping me standing.**

 **"** **Are you okay little one?" these words and nickname brought a certain comfort to me**

 **"** **Noah…" I replied looking at him happily**

 **"** **Yup Noah King at your service my lady." Noah said letting me go and bowing in front of me**

 **"** **Silly goose" I said smiling**

 **"** **So princess did you do your homework last night?" he questioned but before I answered someone did**

 **"** **She does not like or do homework." Lucas said with a cocky tone**

 **"** **Not when I am tutoring and helping her." Noah fired possessively as he caught my hand and brought me to his side.**

 **"** **Maya will never allow you to tutor her. She didn't allow us to do so and we are her best friends." Lucas fired back at Noah yet his eyes were fixed on me. They were full of hurt and loss maybe he fought with riley…**

 **"** **I actually allowed him to tutor me. I needed help in chemistry." I said in a low tone looking away from Lucas**

 **"** **But I am your partner in chemistry. You could have asked me." Lucas said now with a tone lower than mine and we barley heard him**

 **"** **You were busy Lucas." I replied daringly. Yet I was not willing to recite the hurtful memories that I had to go through when he ignored me and picked riley over me.**

 **"** **I would have made some time for you." He uttered and somehow I sensed some truth in his words but I shouldn't care he is with riles now**

 **"** **It is okay Lucas. Noah is helping me but thanks anyways." I replied this time sweetly trying to end the conversation.**

 **"** **You don't call me names anymore?" this came out of his mouth like a question.**

 **"** **I thought you never liked them and I don't want to cause more problems between you and riley…I don't think that she is at ease with our banter." I said helplessly and gazed at my feet trying to look away from Lucas's hurt expressions.**

 **"** **Oh" was all he could master to say then nodded his head and waved walking away.**

 **"** **That was awkward! And I felt like a third wheel. I told you that he was jealous." Noah said while side hugging me and walking us to the cafeteria**

 **"** **That was as awkward as hell! But you, mister, are not and will never be a third wheel. You are the closest person to me right now and you know that I appreciate your friendship more than life Noah." I said firmly meaning each word**

 **"** **Well those words just made my day little one" he cheered**

 **"** **Silly goose" I replied to his excessive happiness but my mind kept traveling back to Lucas's hurt expressions. I have to visit riley to know what is wrong.**

 **"** **So about our date, I thought that for the sake of taking it we could go on a friendly drawing date this weekend; you, me, canvases, colors, music, some food and the beach?" Noah asked gleefully and I was for once existed to go on a real date**

 **"** **You missed one detail Romeo. You know that both of us when drawing, we don't speak. We just dive into our paintings" I replied imagining our date**

 **"** **We don't need words May; us being there together while drawing the sunset is more than enough." Noah continued and leaned in to kiss my cheek making me blush deeply**

 **"** **Aren't you a total cheesy Romeo?"I teased playfully**

 **"** **Your cheesy Romeo is at your service my rebel Juliet." And this made me and him smile and cuddle closer as we sat next to each other.**

 **Yet our comfort or at least mine didn't last long because I witnessed something that I would have never dreamt of…**

 **Author's question; what happened can you guess?**


	10. Chapter 10

hello guys hope you are having a great day

here is a new chapter : Noya's first date

vote and plz comment telling me what do you want to happen

thanks a lot ^^

Red, orange and yellow mixed in a perfect way while we watched the mesmerizing sunset. Music enveloped us in serenity peace and calamity. Nothing disturbed it other than the crashing sound of waves. Everything surrounding us was perfect and if any passerby saw us they will "aw" at the cuteness of the place that Noah prepared for our date. He picked a place near the water and sat two easels with what used to be white canvas on them. He brought two high chairs and sat them next to each other in front of the easels and put a set of watercolors on each. Other than this painting set, he made a picnic like place with a blanket, two sitting pillows and a picnic basket filled with different foods and chocolate cakes. He even brought me a bouquet of sunflowers this time. I genuinely felt happy and for the very first time I felt like a princess.

I was dressed casually as Noah said "there is no need for high heels, boots or an extravagant dress to enjoy my date or catch his attention because his eyes were already set on only me. And he wanted us to be comfortable and have fun" and that is what I did. I was dressed in a simple white T-shirt a pair of dark skinnies and black pretty sandals and I topped this outfit with a cute cardigan. It might be simple and riley didn't approve of it but Noah seemed to like it and that made me blush. He wanted me to be me and not a fancier façade. He wanted to have fun and that's what we had.

Hours passed without us noticing. We drew the sunset, had a paint then a water fight, we ate the chocolate cakes and never cared about the rest, the "healthy" food as Noah called it then we had a long walk and enjoyed each other's company if silent or talking.

Noah was the perfect definition of a gentleman and I couldn't be happier and to be honest, I cherish being next to him more than anything else. Yet to be completely honest I caught my mind sometimes drifting to certain pair of green eyes, a certain well built body and a specific cowboy. I knew that forgetting about him was not going to be a piece of cake but I will try and Noah might have saw my smile disappear from time to time knowing the images that popped in my mind, he just smiled at me bigger, casted a joke or held my hand and I certainly did return the smile.

I felt safe!

"Thank you so much for the perfect date" I said to Noah hugging him. Maybe I didn't feel the chills and butterflies erupting through my body but my cheeks turned a deep shade of red. It must mean something and I just need to learn how to love Noah.

"You are more than welcome little one." He said hugging me back tightly and I felt safe as if no force in the world can hurt me.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked knowing the answer but somehow I felt the need to talk to him more, to hear his smooth voice and steal glances at his stormy gray eyes.

"You know it" Noah replied with a smirk and a playful wink and my cheeks just burned instantly. No knowing what I should do I just stood on the tips of my toes making myself taller to reach Noah's cheek and kiss him wishing him a good night. Noah being Noah, he mimicked my action yet he needed to lean in to capture and kiss my cheek. This made both of us smile like idiots while we went to our separate ways me entering my house and him going back to his car.

As I took the first steps in my house, I was surprised to find out that someone was there already. I might have expected riley to come and demand for a full detailed tale about the date but the anticipating face that greeted me belonged to the one and only Helen.

"Elen what are you doing here? Who let you in?" I said shocked because Helen never came to my house before.

"I asked Zay for your address and your mum allowed me to come in and wait for you and I am here of course to know what happened on the date! What kind of a friend will I be if I didn't come for a girls night after your first date" she said explaining and I swear to god that Helen was another version of riley maybe just maybe god wanted to somehow strike a balance in my life he took some people out and replaced them; Noah for Lucas and Helen for riley? And I appreciate these new additions more than life itself but I still do wish to have all my friends by my side…I miss my old best friends too.

"Well…okay I guess, let me change and then we will start to have our girls' night in." I agreed with Helen because I knew that she cared. She is just like Noah; they are pure at heart and they seem to appreciate my broken self. They didn't want to criticize it but they silently mend it appreciating its flaws before its perfections.

"And that's it after kissing each others 'cheeks I came in and found you here." I told the story again for Helen. She seemed to like it even more every time I repeated it and she dived into more details asking tones of questions. I just rolled my eyes at her when she awed at the memories of my date and she threw every pillow in reach at me when I said that she is a sucker for cheesy romance stories and that she is turning my life into a chick flick! How cheesy girls can be!

Yet to be totally honest, I was happy that she cared. I needed a friend to talk to about Noah. I was anticipating a visit or at least a call from riles but I guess that she never cared. She is too busy for her own sister…Maybe out of habit and even though I was hurting, I had to be there for her when she endlessly rambled about her dates with Lucas but she already forgot our friendship? Maybe I just need a change of group…And I knew the perfect one Noah and Helen.

Author's pov: thanks for reading hope that you enjoyed it

**Comment and vote for the next chapter

** how will lucas react to Noya's first date?


End file.
